Within Your Dreams
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: It is within his dreams that he can remain solidate, his mind sane and his breathing easy. With this, he can live without the hunching defeat of betrayal. /One-Shot/Needle in the haystack implied G27/


A/N: Please don't mind me if you're waiting on updates from me as I upload old fan fictions. I attempted to try something out with this fan fiction so...yeah. I gave up editing this one so... -hurdles away-

Summary: _It is within his dreams that he can remain solidate, his mind sane and his breathing easy. With this, he can live without the hunching defeat of betrayal._

_Warning: Slight intended confusion._

* * *

**Within Your Dream, Here I Am.**

He is in a foul mood, one that is not meant to be trifled with. Giotto Vongola is a man of excellence and pride; he is the lone man that leads the infamous title of the Supreme Mafia Father. The Supreme Mafia Father is strong and vigilant with the power to destroy as well as bringing forth new "worlds". He isn't prude or anything; it is just that he has to be the image of a fearful yet trustful father. He doesn't mind but...it becomes stressing over time. At the present moment he is unfortunately in, everyone he knows and loves are at the peak of potential betrayal. In the mean time, his alliances are fighting back and forth; all of them looking for an opportunity to destroy Giotto while he is at his current rule of _business _per say. The person that stresses him the most and disappoints him more than anyone else is, Daemon Spade, his trusted mist guardian. It is a rather obvious betrayal, one that he suspected from long ago yet he doesn't want it to happen. Giotto sighs. It isn't time to think about such things, he needs to rest for his trip that is to come in two days.

He walks into his bedroom deep inside the dark parts of the Vongola estate only known to himself and his guardians. The room is dark lighted dim by the over shadowing lamps; it isn't small nor is it excessively large, he likes his reasonable secluded room. He changes out of his office attire and into his basic pajamas. Giotto walks into the bathroom and brushes his teeth staring with irritation and tiredly at his reflection. _Why? Why? WHy? WHY? WHY!? WHYY!_ He grips his tooth brush as he brushes furiously against his teeth's surface. Then altogether with not much of a thought he stops and looks apologetically at himself. He takes his tooth brush out and spits out the foam into the sink, blood splattering along with it. He grimaces but ignores it, to rinse out his mouth. With no effort he splashes his face with hot water comforting his aching pain. His body is draining out and he knows he should just fall onto his bed first before he collapses on the floorboards. Taking a towel he roughly dries his face, throwing it to his only chair in the room as he walks to his bed. He plops on his bed, bouncing slightly. His stressful body beginning to knot out in an almost painful way. Giotto groans with annoyance. He closes his eyes looking forward to his sleep and forces his body to settle into a sleep-like trance until finally everything dulls into the darkness.

It is within his dreams does he keep solitude, his mind is sane, and he can breathe easily without the hunching darkness of betrayal.

His eyes open and he can see the bright soft colours surrounding him. Giotto knew right away where he currently stood. He opens his eyes several times just to see the surrounding he stood in over and over again. He obviously is within a forest with the green and murky brown trees around him, the dreams never took place in different places nor were they hard to describe unlike most dreams. No, these dreams are beyond dreams, they reflected realities. Although far-fetch, it seems it is the only conclusion his heart, mind, and the Vongola blood that runs through his veins find satisfactions with. Every time he enters within this dream, he always seems to wear his full boss entire and no matter how much he tries to wear something else, it doesn't change, it refuses. That confuses him, I mean, isn't it his dream to control? It is in those attempts of changing his outfit did he notice something - no, some_one_. It was a boy, a small boy, with soft, ruffled, brown hair, small lean body, and an even smaller face.

His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada or so he has been told. Tsunayoshi would always be found sitting or sleeping and he would never notice Giotto's presence until Giotto, himself, walked over to the boy and disturb him. The first sight of Tsunayoshi left Giotto with an odd feeling in his gut, a feeling - for the first time - he could not explain. _Who is Tsunayoshi Sawada?_ That question lingered in the back of his mind, in sleep or when awake, and sometimes it would linger to the front of his mind at the worst possible situations. For example, quite recently, he had invaded into an enemy's hideout and was fighting hand-to-hand with the boss, when with sudden inconvenience; he had the image of Tsunayoshi fighting against a young man who greatly resembled Ricardo. Giotto was lucky that he hadn't died that day, but that image bothered him as well as giving him the answer he was searching for. It seemed to be that Tsunayoshi was someone of equally great importance as he is. To the point he could say...his grandchild. It didn't need to take a genius to understand the facts that one image placed in his mind. One, the most obvious, the orange dying will flames, then the fighting gloves, the keen resemblance Tsunayoshi has with Giotto, and the most obvious and in your face proof, the Vongola ring, although (for some unknown reason) in its half form.

Giotto takes a step and walks through the forest, it is obvious - insanely obvious - that Giotto reprimands himself for not realizing that earlier. Tsunayoshi Sawada is his kin as well as being the next Vongola head, well he isn't sure how far into the future he had seen but it didn't deem as much importance as the weight of Tsunayoshi itself. To him, the concept still seems odd, he didn't fathom himself having a child, nevertheless having sexual relations with a woman or _women. _Yet, the facts were there and his intuition wasn't telling him otherwise. Giotto remembered having sighed in frustration many times that week, no, actually, it's still the same week. He didn't know why, but today is an odd day in his works. He was in a foul mood and he knew nothing other than Tsunayoshi soothing the beast inside. His heart - or logically, his mind - is compelling his purpose to go see Tsunayoshi and speak to him. About what, he did not know, but it is a **must** that he could not resign it to another day.

The forest gave way and Giotto continues to walk through the last remaining trees towards an open field. He can see straight ahead to what -_who_ - he is heading towards. Tsunayoshi can be seen sleeping on the greenish blue grass, resting his head as he slept.

_So...it is one of those days?_ Giotto thinks as he walks closer. He couldn't feel the ground as he walks across the field, it feels as if he is floating, but his black dress-shoe clad feet were clearly touching the grass. He inches closer to Tsunayoshi and reaches over top him. He didn't leave anytime to simply look at him. Giotto took into his normal routine of immediately sitting beside Tsuna's content sleeping form. He crouches closer and finds his fingers running through Tsuna's soft, strong hair. With one full run through, Tsunayoshi's eyes opens.

'…Gi...Giotto…san?'

Yes, it isn't Giotto who controls this dream. It is Tsunayoshi's dream to control. With the breath of his name, Giotto is engulfed by the sweet scents of the flowers, the rustling of the wind's breeze, the fresh smell of wet grass and bark. The temperature is a perfect pleasure in this dream. 'A lovely rest, Tsunayoshi?' He muses with a smile.

Tsunayoshi smiles back as he closes his eyes once again. 'Yes, it was really peaceful.' He whispers with sleep still clinging to his voice. Giotto lifts Tsunayoshi's petite yet growing body up onto his lap. Giotto is attempting to urge Tsunayoshi awake and to keep him like that. He would have left Tsunayoshi to sleep like those other dreams before this, but today is something important. 'My dear Tsunayoshi, please wake up, there is something I have to tell you.' He did not hear any words but he could hear and feel Tsunayoshi's body's gentle breathing take up pace. _Ah, so he's attempting to keep awake._ Giotto smiles at Tsunayoshi's cute effort as he cuddles up closer onto Giotto's lap. His brown truffle head is now resting on Giotto's shoulder, the two cuddles into each other's warmth, not because it is cold but it was heavenly comfortable. Giotto's fingers continues to play with Tsunayoshi's hair; he isn't planning on stopping just for a discussion despite its importance. No, Tsunayoshi will always be more important than that.

'You are my grandchild and the next head of Vongola.' _Ah,_ he felt the younger's body stiffen. It was simple with that movement that he didn't plan for Giotto to know about his identity but now it was inevitable. 'I had seen a vision or,' He looks to the necklace swinging off Tsunayoshi's chain necklace, the Vongola ring hanging off it in its full complete entirety. '…the event of what happened when you received that ring.' Giotto can see Tsunayoshi reach over to touch the Vongola ring with his two little fingers. 'There is something of utmost importance that I must speak to you, my cute grandchild.'

It is odd how he can feel Tsunayoshi's aura, but the child didn't seem to like what he said. _Did he know what I was going to say already?_ Giotto sighed and smiles, it is a sad smile, one that doesn't like the truth but cannot run away from it. He leans down and kisses the top of Tsunayoshi's forehead. He lifts his head up but lets his lips linger on Tsunayoshi's forehead as he whispers with caution. 'I'm going to die...'

'No!' Giotto was taken aback by Tsunayoshi's outburst. He is pushed to the ground in his confusion and lay on the slightly wet grass with his own blond hair sprawling over. He looks up owlishly to Tsunayoshi's frustratingly sadden face. Worry courses through out Giotto's being. He relaxes his face muscles and whispers. '...Tsunayos-' He is interrupted by Tsunayoshi's head dropping to his chest, his brown hair tickling Giotto's cheeks. 'Please...please don't say it...' _Ah...He's crying..._Tsunayoshi's body is shaking uncontrollably and Giotto didn't know what to do. He grows frustrated and with an impatient feeling he hugs Tsunayoshi's body to his own. Wrapping his arms around the small, slim waist, pressuring him to fall against his own body until they fit flushing together. 'Forgive me, Tsunayoshi, but...it's unavoid-' he feels a grip tighten on his shoulders and a shaky whisper. 'Please, Giotto-san, just please...' _Ah...I'm hurting him even more...Tsunayoshi..._This time, he didn't say anything and just held him closer. Some time went by did he feel Tsunayoshi's body slacken. His time was almost up and soon Giotto would have to awake to his own reality. 'Tsunayoshi...' The young boy stirs and mumbles his response. Giotto smiles at that. 'I'm going to have to leave soon...' Tsunayoshi's lazed body stiffens once again before slowly relaxing once again. 'I know, Giotto-san.' Giotto frowns, he didn't want to leave him when he was so vulnerable and unhappy, but there was nothing he could do. 'Tsunayoshi, my dear, look at me.' Tsunayoshi looks begrudgingly up at Giotto, his face was streaked with dried tears. 'My beautiful Tsunayoshi...' Giotto took pleasure at seeing Tsunayoshi blush furiously. He cups the younger's face closer to his own, bringing it to touch their foreheads. He looks deeply into Tsunayoshi's bright, round, brown eyes and smiles lovingly. Closing his eyes and with the softest and personal whisper he said, 'I will always love you.' before everything once again fades into the dark.

He opens his blurry eyes and upon seeing his ceiling, his eyes blurs as the tears swell up. 'Dame-Tsuna, what's wrong?' Tsuna turns his head around to see Reborn standing on his bed looking at him with a small visible worry. '...ah...uhm...nothing, Reborn…' Reborn isn't an idiot and it is obvious if the tears went by it, that Tsuna is distressed. '...Tsuna...' Tsuna turns his head back around to face the ceiling. 'It's nothing, I just had the saddest dream...don't worry, I'll be alright.' He smiles weakly.

Giotto stared at his mirror. He stands staring back at his reflection. He wants to cry. He wishes he could, but he couldn't. No, not here. Not in _his_ reality.

.

.

_I'll miss you, Giotto-san._

* * *

A/N: How did I do? I like feedback.


End file.
